


Do You Wanna Get, Do You Wanna Get, Do You Wanna Get Inside My Mother's Car?

by daddy_snert



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: California, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Meme songs, Multi, Pining, Road Trip, fucking instagram, little tiny bit of angst, stupid pun usernames, unorigional ideas, youve probably read 50 fics just like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: yesits a road tripit might be cliche with all the group chat shit butits what i felt like writing and its what the people want





	1. The One That Debuts The Dumb Groupchat Names

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boi  
> i said id never write fluff but heere i am

The Squip Squad

TheySeeMeRolan: happy 18th bday to me,, my parents just got me an SUV   
Present: awe now everyones 18 except for me  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: w cheer up jer, your birthdays soon and anyway now that your thw only one whos 17 the title 0f dncing queen belongs solely to you  
DancingQueenHeere: you always make me fee l better mihckey  
TheySeeMeRolan: ANYWAY,,,, looks like we hva just en0ugh seating for the whole squad. Brooke? Chlo? If you will?   
2BrookeGirls: ROAD  
Chlover: TRIP  
TheySeeMeRolan: TIME!  
Bi-yroBoi: Y E S S S S S   
Bi-yroBoi: S S S S S S S S S S  
Bacon: rich did you change ym name to bacon  
Bi-yroBoi: no it was Michael  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: objection  
KinkyChristine: where are we going Jenna?  
Bacon: christine… your name..  
DancingQueerHeere: im with Mihcel rn he’s wheezing so hard he can’t type  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: CHRISUERINE HHWY  
KinkyChristine: what??? It’s like kinky boots!  
Bi-yroBoi: is there… is there not a better way to put that? You literally could have done ChristineBoots or something just pick a different musical  
DearEvanHan-stine: Am I ever gonna live this one down  
Chlover: no. And I have the screenshots to make sure you never will  
TheySeeMeRolan: A N Y WA Y  
TheySeeMeRolan: we are going toooo… drumroll please ….  
TheySeeMeRolan: CALIFORNIA!   
DancingQueerHeere: thats so fucking afr thoooo  
2BrookeGirls: JEREMY I JUST NOTICED YOUR NAM OML   
JakeyBakey: D A NBC I NG Q U E E R  
DancingQueerHeere: Michael changed it i was waiting to see when youd notice  
TheySeeMeRolan: well pack your bags and make ur playlists cause in a week, last day of schol, we’re gonna drive to cali  
Bi-yroBoi: i have maggots in my scroootummm  
TheySeeMeRolan: fucking goddammit rich that was supposed to be the end scene where i deliver my line feircly like a beautiful cali girl and then it fades to black and cuts to the end of the year when we r all gearing up to go or some shit i hadnt really thought it out but you just ruined it  
Bi-yroBoi: ;;;;;)))


	2. chapter 2 i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more shite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i accidentaly yelled "MPREG" really loud in my school cafeteria

Michael awoke at about 9 in the morning on the first day of summer to a loud honking outside of his window. He stumbles for his glasses, almost falls down the stairs, and opened the door clumsily in his w e e d underwear and w e e d binder, expecting it to just be Jeremy. Instead, he’s greeted by the entire SQUADtm.  
“HONK HONK, MOTHERUCKCER.” yells Rich.  
“GET IN LOSER WE’RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA!” screeches Jenna, still honking.   
“LET ME GET H E C K I N G DRESSED!” Michael rushes inside and does just that, grabbing his suitcase and rolly rollying it outside nyoom. Jenna approaches the boi.   
“Michael… I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to relinquish the DS.” she holds out her hand. Reluctantly, Michael places it in her hand.  
“And the 3DS. And the Gameboy.” Michael hesitates, but also places them in her hand. She smirks.   
“Not so fast Mell, and the Gameboy Color.” Jeremy shouts from the car. Michael gives Jeremy The Death Stare.   
“GET OFF MY DICK JEREMY.”  
“YOU DONT HAVE A DICK MICHAEL.”  
“BEGONE FROM MY METAPHORICAL PENIS HEERE.”  
“JUST GET IN THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR.” Jenna shouts. Michael takes a seat next to Jeremy as Jenna starts up the music.   
“Mell,” Jenna starts. “Why am I hearing ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ coming out of my very own car radio?? DURING SUMMER?”  
“I like when it says make the yuletide gay.” Jenna shakes her head and switches the song. A familiar tune starts up.   
“RICHARD, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THE THOMAS THE TRAIN ENGINE MUSIC?”   
“Ehehehehheheheheheh.”   
“Okay whatever happens to be next we’re listening to it.” Chloe reaches over to change the music. The next song is loud and sudden;   
“ITS EVERYDAY BRO WITH THE DISNEY CHANNEL FLOW.” everyone sighs except Michael.  
“Meme.” he whispers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is definitely not going the way Jenna had planned. First of all, the music had pretty much been shit the whole ride, mostly due to Rich just picking a shit ton of meme music. Second of all, it’s been an hour and everybody’s just been on their phones basically the whole time. Jenna sighs. She may have to confiscate them at some point. She decides to text the group chat, seeing as everyone’s on their phones.   
(quick author PSA: Jenna is texting and driving. Don’t be a Jenna.)

TheySeeMeRolan to: Jake Is Gay

Bi-yroBoi: no, everyone thinks Keanu Reeves is hot its’ okay jake  
TheySeeMeRolan: since everyones on their phones annyway , where do you wanna go, wendys or mconals  
Hamiltine: jenna you shouldnt text and drive  
NoLongerTheDancingQueer(LegalAdult): #teamronald  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: excuse you, wendys  
2BrookeGirls: i like wnedys   
Chlover: i guess ill vote wendys too then  
Bi-yroBoi: ive always thought ronald mcdonald was p hot ;;;)  
ImNotGayKeanusJustHot: i can roll with ronald,, micky ds sounds like jakey d ,,, and thats,,, heckin me   
TheySeeMeRolan: christine, you shall cast the deciding vote.   
Hamiltine: I vote…  
Hamiltine: ….  
NoLongerTheDancingQueer(LegalAdult): #TEAMRONALD  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: #SMUGWENDY  
Hamiltine: ….. Mcdonalds  
NoLongerTheDancingQueer(LegalAdult): YES   
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: NOOOOO   
TheySeeMeRolan: To McDonalds then i guess  
Hamiltine: now will you please stop textign and driving we can stop being on our phones or something  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: BUT CANDY CRUSHHH  
Hamiltine: shhhhh, let it go Michael, it wil be okay,  
ThatOneIDubbzVideoWhereHeSaysImGay: ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team ronald vs smug wendy is an on going battle between me and a friend, vote team ronald
> 
> also in my google docs this is called   
> "Frikk off my dek they don a roag tripp" so like  
> idk maybe that should be the title ;)

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am i doing


End file.
